1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved manifold means for pneumatically and electrically operated control units and to a method of making such a manifold means. In addition, this invention relates to improved frame means for making such a manifold means and a method of making such a frame means.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a manifold means to detachably carry on one side thereof a plurality of pneumatically and electrically operated control units, the one side of the manifold means having external interconnection means for interconnecting to external pneumatic and electrical lines whereby the external pneumatic and electrical lines can be interconnected to the same side of the manifold means that the units are interconnected thereto.
Such pneumatically and electrically operated control units are adapted to have plug-in means thereof respectively cooperating with plug-in means of the pneumatic means and the electrical means of the manifold means at the one side of the manifold means.
For example, see the following four United States Patents:
(1) U.S. Patent to Asbill, III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,329 PA1 (2) U.S. Patent to Hardin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,863 PA1 (3) U.S. Patent to Hardin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,864 PA1 (4) U.S. Patent to Asbill, III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,139
It appears that the manifold means in each of the above items (1)-(4) has the interconnection means for interconnecting to the external pneumatic and electrical lines disposed on the same side of the manifold means that the control units are detachably interconnected thereto.
Other prior known manifold means have the external pneumatic lines interconnected to one side thereof and the external electrical lines interconnected to another side thereof.